


Trust Comes To Those Who Earn It

by THE_BLACK_DAHLIA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BAMF John, BDSM, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boys Kissing, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kneeling, M/M, Paddling, Protective John, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scared Sherlock, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top John, Top John Watson, Younger John, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA/pseuds/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA
Summary: This is my version of the typical Sherlock BDSM AU story. All the characters are much younger (early-mid 20's). Subs have rights but the upper class still treats them as if they're owned.
In a world where everyone is either dominant of submissive, Sherlock Holmes is a submissive that most won't accept. He's untamed with an awful past. A unwillingness to be close to anyone combined with an extremely high IQ makes Sherlock untouchable. John Watson is a Dom who was discharged after being injured. John wants Sherlock but Sherlock has to learn to trust John.





	1. Chapter 1- Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock or the characters. If you don't like this type of story, then don't read it. Refrain from attacking anyone who does enjoy this type of story. Criticism is always welcome. Please let me know if you find any errors. Enjoy!

John's POV:

 

Earlier in the week, I had been contacted by someone representing a sub, requesting a meeting about a contract. I, of course, accepted the request and had been eagerly awaiting the meeting. I had assumed that I would be meeting with a curious sub but was instead met by a dom in the first meeting. He had said his name was Mycroft and that he was looking for a dom for his brother, Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes was infamous for rumors of being untamable. I had never given such rumors much credence, not when they came from people who wanted mindless robots, not subs.

 

So, now I'm sitting at a table in a grand, office-like building waiting for Sherlock. Mycroft is sitting across from me sipping tea. He looks anxious about Sherlock's arrival, as if he's waiting for everything to go wrong. As time passed, a loud yelling began to come closer. A door was opened and two large men were trying to pull in a lanky young man. He must've been Sherlock. He was beautiful, all sharp angles and dark curls. The look in his eyes was a little alarming, he didn't look angry or insolent, he looked terrified. Eventually, he gave up and was pulled to kneel between me and Mycroft.

 

"Sherlock, you've already made a mockery of yourself. Apologize to Dr. Watson, now." Mycroft's voice was strict but he gave Sherlock's neck a gentle rub to calm him a bit.

 

" I'm sorry, Dr. Watson." Sherlock's voice was almost a whisper, it was so quiet.

 

" Hey, don't apologize. It's okay. You look terrified. Don't worry, no one will force you into a contract or hurt you." I tried my best to calm him. He gave me a little smile in return that would melt anyone's heart. The next half hour was spent discussing a contract. Sherlock didn't speak much which wouldn't do. He was going to have some input.

 

"Sherlock, if we are going to do this, I want you to have control over your contract. You establish your limits and such. Can you do that for me?" I used the same calming tone I had earlier. He gave a slight nod, but still didn't speak. " Would you be more comfortable doing this by yourself or with me? Or do you want out now?" I tried to give him a way out if he needed it.

 

" I mean no offense sir, but is it really my place. I'm only a sub." His voice was small.

 

" Yes, it is. The laws that said subs were owned has been gone for decades. You are creating your part of the contract, not me or Mycroft, okay?" I gently rubbed his neck like Mycroft had earlier.

 

" Yes sir. I'd like to create my contract with you then, if that's okay with you?" He looked up at Mycroft.

 

" Of course brother-mine. Would you let me and John talk for a moment?" Mycroft gave the command in a soft voice.

 

"No. You're going to talk about me." Sherlock had stood up and was almost yelling again. He looked like he might've thrown a tantrum with a little more provoking.

 

"Sherlock Holmes, come here right now." He turned around in shock and had decency to look a bit ashamed while I pulled him onto my lap. " You will not throw a tantrum. I have half of a mind to give you smack right now. Now, you are going to leave the room and let me and your brother talk. If you like, we can go back to my flat afterwards and start on the contract." I gave him a tight hug and he nuzzled into my shoulder. I gently pushed him up onto his feet and towards the door.

 

Mycroft started to speak once he was gone, "Honestly John, I'm not trying to take my brother's rights. He has a tendency to try and please doms rather than protect his limits. He'll do anything to have someone praise him. Please don't let him do that. He doesn't like intercourse or pain but he'll offer them to please you. That's why I normally make a his contracts." Mycroft sounded honest.

 

" You have my word. I wouldn't do anything to harm him. I'll make sure he puts his real limits and makes a safe word." I really wouldn't let him hurt himself. Sherlock picked that moment to re-enter the room. "Are you ready to go make a contract, if you still want to?" I asked him. He nodded eagerly and smiled.


	2. Writing the Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Sherlock is very oc at the moment, but he will start deducing people soon. My thought process with all of that is that he has a history of abuse and he's scared of making John mad because of something he says, so he keeps most everything to himself. The deductions, him being a detective, and him infuriating people will come soon (probably within 5 chapters). Enjoy!

3rd Person POV:

 

Back at John's flat, they were about to start on the contract. John was making tea and Sherlock was standing, looking very unsure.

 

"Sherlock," John tried to get Sherlock's attention. "Sherlock, how do you like your tea?" John asked after he finally had Sherlock's attention.

 

"Sugar, no milk, please sir," Sherlock still had yet to ease up around John. IT was only to be expected with what Mycroft had revealed about his path, and all the stuff he likely kept secret.

 

John handed him the tea and led him to the couch before going to grab paper for the contract. He figured they could type it up and all that later. Sherlock had started to kneel at John's feet before John pulled him onto to the couch next to him.

 

"Sir, what? Why don't you want me kneel?" Sherlock sounded very confused.

 

" Sherlock, you don't have to kneel unless I tell you to. You can sit next to me or on my lap or wherever else you want. Another thing, you don't have to always call me sir. You can call me John. Unless you want to kneel or call me sir, don't worry about it. I'm content to just know that I get to come every night and hold you," John pulled him onto his lap while he was talking and ended his statement with a kiss. " Now let's start with our contract," Sherlock gave a little content sigh as he snuggled into John. He had a few peaceful moments before he put his walls back up. "First of all, what do you enjoy?"

 

Sherlock blushed and gave a little shrug, "I'll try most anything once."

 

"Sherlock, none of that. You didn't answer my question. What do you enjoy?" John's voice had a bit of an edge to it.

 

"I just like affection. I haven't found many other things I like," Sherlock looked down as he spoke.

 

"Hey, it's okay. I like affection too. That's a good start. We'll figure it out over time," John kissed Sherlock on the cheek. " Now, things we don't like. This is really important Sherlock. You need to tell me what you don't like," John spoke softly.

 

"I don't like humiliation, blood, knives, or ... um-uh..." Sherlock trailed off, fearing the reaction of what he would say next.

 

"- Or sex?" John suggested for him. Sherlock gave a curt nod. " Sherlock, it's okay. I'm not really into sex either," John gave Sherlock a little chuckle. "Okay, what are your hard limits?" John was now holding Sherlock in his lap.

 

"I don't like heavy bondage, anything that involves permanent injury, anything that involves severe pain, and I won't be degraded," Sherlock had finally gained a little bit of confidence around John.

 

"Okay. We won't use bondage then, unless you want it, no permanent injury or applying severe pain is one of mine too, and degradation of subs makes me sick. I promise to never do any of those, or any other limits you place, to you," John had Sherlock look him in the eyes as he spoke to him.

 

"Okay, we'll be finished soon. Now we have to talk about punishments," Sherlock gave John a pout. "Oh no, sad eyes are not going to get you out of this Sherlock. You tell me if you have any objections. Depending on the misbehavior you could be put in the corner, spanked, sent to bed early, grounded, have your mouth washed out with soap, or any other punishments that we agree on over the course of our relationship. We will always talk before you are punished and I will make sure you know what you are being punished for. Okay?" Sherlock gave a little nod. "Okay then, one last thing for now before we sign and then we will write and agree on the rules. What's your safe word?"

 

"I don't need one," Sherlock spoke quickly.

 

"Sherlock you will have a safe word. One of rules will be that you protect yourself and that includes having a safe word. You aren't in trouble because we haven't written the rules yet, but if you push this you will get a spanking and a time-out," John's voice was stern.

 

Sherlock didn't even seem to hear that part," But John, I don't need one."

 

"Sherlock, what was the last thing I said?" John asked him, waiting for him to realize what would happen next.

 

"You said not to push it or I would get a - oh," Sherlock trailed off as it finally kicked in. " Please John, I promise I won't do it again," Sherlock had gotten off John's lap and was kneeling in front of him.

 

"Sherlock, first of all don't beg on your knees. I won't hurt you and you won't get out with no punishment. You are going to timeout as well as getting a few smacks for not protecting yourself, not listening, and arguing with me over your safety," John pulled Sherlock back into his lap to talk before his punishment. "Not choosing a safe word was endangering yourself and that will not be tolerated. You will protect yourself whenever you need to. You also need to learn to listen. You wouldn't be getting this punishment at all if you had listened and hadn't argued. You would've just had a warning. Lastly, I always have your best interest at heart and I will always do your best to protect you. When I am doing something to help protect you, you will not argue. Am I understood, Sherlock?" John still had his stern tone.

 

"Yes John. I'm sorry," Sherlock looked down and played with his hands.

 

"It's okay Sherlock, you're such a good boy. I know you're sorry. Now, over my lap," John ruffled Sherlock's curls.

 

Sherlock lowered him self over John's lap and John delivered five hard smacks to Sherlock's bum before pulling him into a quick hug. John then directed him to a corner for ten minutes. Once he out of the corner, Sherlock went straight to John and cuddled into him.

 

"It's okay sweetheart. You aren't in trouble anymore. All is done," John kissed Sherlock. " So, what's your safe word?"

 

"Lestrade." After Lestrade had arrested his last Dom after figuring out what was going on, Lestrade represented safety for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be rules!


End file.
